


Not verbal communication

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Other, Sad and Happy, Season/Series 15, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	Not verbal communication

Jared restarts a tuft of hair with one hand, which ended up on his forehead; he keeps his eyes on the script and reads aloud, giving shape and tone to the joke.  
Across the room, Jensen when he hears: "You have always protected me", a smile raises the corners of his lips, but his smile is a little tremulous, an undefined emotion stirred in his chest, d impulse approaches Jared who continues to recite, and puts a hand on his back.  
Jared smiles at him in return.  
Jensen's hand is warm on his back, and that gesture makes him feel loved and protected, in fact he feels a bit like Sam when Dean always protecting him.  
It seems to really see the Winchester brothers talking to each other, maybe about some case.  
And then they hear, Misha and Alex running around the set (most likely chasing each other) and Jared makes one of his usual jokes (and Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's clearly amused).

("You always protected me" says Sam in a choked tone and with a sad smile, Dean feels the tears burning in his eyes. The end. The end is coming).


End file.
